An electro-photographic type image forming apparatus such as a laser printer and an LED printer is known in the art. The apparatus uses a developing cartridge including a developing roller for supplying toner.
Prior art discloses a developing cartridge attachable to a drawer unit. The drawer unit includes a photosensitive drum. In a case where the developing cartridge is attached to the drawer unit, the photosensitive drum faces the developing roller. The drawer unit to which the developing cartridge is attached is inserted into the image forming apparatus.
Prior art also discloses a developing cartridge attachable to a drum unit including a photosensitive drum. In a care where the developing cartridge is attached to the drum unit, the photosensitive drum faces the developing roller. The drum unit to which the developing cartridge is attached is inserted into the image forming apparatus.
Further, a developing cartridge including a storage medium such as IC chip is also known. The storage medium includes an electrical contact surface in contact with an electrical connector of an image forming apparatus or the drawer unit.